alive, but filthy- eren yeager levi ackerman
by holwol15
Summary: Eren Yeager has always been curious about his sexuality, but when he meets the amazing Captain Levi, he's no longer curious.
1. Chapter 1

alive, but filthy

Chapter 1:

"No, no, no!" Carla yelled at her second-born son. "Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant, young man!" She grabbed Erens shoulders and shook him slightly. "No son of mine is going to be foughter, do I make myself absolutely clear?!" The 15 year old had no time to control himself before lunging out his chair and yelling back, "Stop yelling at me!"

"Don't you dare-!" but before she could continue, his father chipped in. "It's a nightmare, Eren. The outside. You really have no idea." Eren glared at him.

"Yeah I get it, okay! But anything is better than this life!" He looked down. "I'm not stupid… I know it's ugly out there. I know there's death around every corner. But- we can't just give up on it!" Eren got right up in his father's face, "Because otherwise this nightmare is never gonna end!" He panted. Everyone in the room, including Mikasa, stared at him in almost disbelief. Grisha sighed, "I see…" he stood from his chair. "Excuse me, I'll be late for the fair." Carla jumped up and followed him out. "Darling for heavens sake! Scold the boy, aet him straight!" He removed his hat and turned to his wife. "Scold him? Think this through, your words will not hold back his curiosity. Eren!" Eren looked up at him. "Behave while I'm gone and I shall let you in on what I've been doing down in the cellar. Agreed?" Erens eyes glistened at the sight of the key. "Yes sir! You've got it!" He smiled. And with that, his father headed out the door and continued his travel down the street. It was then that Eren heard the calls of men and footsteps of horses nearby. "That must be them! They're back! They're back!" He grabbed Mikasa's hand and raced out the house. "Eren, wait!" His mother called but they had already gone, leaving behind the pile of firewood he had carelessly dumped on the floor.

It wasn't long before Eren and Mikasa made it to the wall enterance, he pushed and shoved people out the way to try and get the best view. "Hey, watch it kid!" a grown man spat. Mikasa apologised on her step-brother's behalf. Eren groaned, "There are too many people! We'll never get to see them at this rate." That was when a familiar voice called their names from above them. "Huh?" Eren looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw his best friend Armin sitting on one of the house roofs. "Armin! What are you doing up there?"

" Just get up here! You can see everything!" The brunette began to climb the ladder when Mikasa held him down. "Eren, that's a bit high don't you think? Someone might hurt themsleves" Eren rolled his eyes. "You're such a scaredy cat."

" I am not!"

"Yes you are. Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Mikasa is a scaredy-"

"Shut up Eren! You can go up if you like but I'm staying right here."

"Whatever. Have fun watching the back of people's heads." he laughed and continued climbing the ladder. "Hey man!" he smiled.

"Shh! They're here!" Armin pointed to the rising gate.

A big group of horses made their way inside the wall, followed by the Survey Corps, there seemed to be less people coming back than there were leaving. They were shortly followed by the Special Operations Squad. Eren and Armin watched in glee. "Look, Armin! It's Eld Jinn, and Oluo and-" Eren didn't realise he was slowly shifting closer and closer to the edge of the building. "Eren you might wanna-" but his friend was too interested in the Survey Corps teams to hear him. "And- OH MY GOD ITS ERW-" Eren squealed before feeling his hand slip, causing his whole body to go flying off the roof. "EREN!" Armin yelled, jumping to grab him but not getting there in time. Gasps could be heard from the crowd below as they saw the boy falling. Eren screamed and squeezed his eyes shut preparing for contact with the hard concrete ground, he even saw what he thought was his life flash before his eyes. But instead he felt himself be unhesitantly held in a pair of gloved arms tightly. He opened one eye confused. "A-Am I dead?" he muttered. He saw the ghostly yet charming raven-haired man staring down on him. The look he was recieving was difficult to explain. It was hard to tell if he was happy, sad, angry, you name it. He looked dead. And empty.

"No. Not yet, anyway." he finally spoke. His voice sent shivers down Eren's spine. He gulped nervously, not sure how to feel. "T-Thanks for s-saving me sir…"

"It's my job. Don't take it personally." Eren half-smiled, unsure if it was a joke or not.

"EREN!" Mikasa screamed and ran to him. "I told you not to go up there! Why do you never listen?! Are you okay?!"

"Yes Mikasa I'm fine." The guy holding him glared at her and put Eren down roughly. "Enough with the suicide attempts, kid." he looked him up and down before walking away.

Eren blushed and cleared his throat. "Are you sure you're alright? You look rather faint."

Eren was still watching his saviour walk with his team. "W-Who was that?"

Mikasa frowned and glanced at where he was staring. "Him? That's Captain Levi, he's the leader of the S.O.S."

"Hm."


	2. Chapter 2

alive, but filthy

Chapter 2:

Later that night, Eren was sat at the dinner table with his mother and Mikasa, after arriving home later than he had anticipated. The duration of supper had been silent with the odd clink of a spoon hitting against the bowl. Mikasa gave her friend a few dirty looks which he had managed to ignore, until Eren felt a sharp nip on his outer thigh. "Ouch!" he rubbed his leg and glared at her. He then rolled his eyes and looked at his mom. "Mom..."  
Carla remained eye contact with her soup. The boy tried again, "Mom, I'm-"  
"Don't start Eren." She quickly snapped.  
"I'm trying to apologise-"  
"Apologise?" she stood up from her seat angrily. "Not only did you disobey me and your father's commands, you went and nearly got yourself killed!"  
"Nearly! I didn't though, did I?" he yelled back. "And actually it wasn't dad's command's, just yours."  
"Who do you think you are raising your voice like that at your own mother! I didn't raise my son like this!"  
"Well clearly you did because here I am, saying what I'm saying!" he stabbed his fork into the table, making Mikasa jump out of her seat a little bit.

"When your father hears about this, you're in some big trouble young man!"  
"Oh yeah? For what!? Trying to have a life instead of living in a bungalow, having cooked leaves for dinner every night? When I can be out saving lives and killing what destroyed the world in the first place!"  
Mikasa whimpered and grabbed Erens arm, "Eren please, stop. You need to calm down."  
Carla continued, "You really need to get them utterly ridiculous fantasies about joining the Corps out your head! You know, the only reason your father didn't agree with me before he left was because he didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you how you'll never be a part of them because you can never be as strong, or as brave as any of them! The fact you could even consider yourself in the same category as them is just stupid!" she yelled.

Eren stared at her in disbelief. Never had he heard such hurtful things come out his own family's mouth. He didn't say anything, he ripped his arm out of Mikasa's grip and swung open the door. "Eren, wait!" she called, worried. Without thinking, he turned around and slapped Mikasa across the cheek. She cried out and held her cheek, tears began streaming down her face. Eren then stormed out into the icy darkness and slammed the door behind him.


	3. warning

I am continueing re-writing this story in a different fanfiction. It's on my profile called Alive but Filthy- Ereri. Go fav and follow!


End file.
